


Peace of Mind

by JoesphIsAGeek



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this during class, M/M, if you squint there's hurt/comfort lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoesphIsAGeek/pseuds/JoesphIsAGeek
Summary: After Dead Center, the two survivors attempt to drive to evacuation.





	Peace of Mind

The soft purple clashed with the burst of orange in the sky. Rain pelted the window of stock car. It was a chilled Georgia day crossing into night. The smell of rain protruded the air

You could almost forget it was the zombie apocalypse and the fact that these two stole a dead man’s stock car from a mall. 

The rain lulled them into a sense of security and made them wish for a day without the undead. They wished for a day where they could just lose themselves in the rain. 

“What was your life like before this?” Ellis asked softly, he tapped his fingers on the wheel. Nick sighed before he answered. 

“Goddamn boring compared to now.” Nick answered, he stared out of the window next to him while Ellis drove. 

“I miss boring sometimes.” Ellis replied with a solemn tone which was rare for him.

They were heading up to a crowded highway, Ellis wanted to distract Nick from the road with a question. Ellis was known for speaking before thinking.

“So didya have a family before this?” Ellis asked, Nick furrowed his eyebrows. Ellis definitely struck a nerve with him. 

“What are you? The cops? I-” Nick snapped, Ellis cut him off before he could say anything more to him. Ellis was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“I got a ma an’ a brother but they got saved.” Ellis spoke, he held onto the wheel tighter.

“Why are you here then? I mean, shouldn’t you be with them?” Nick asked intrusively. Ellis hesitated to answer. 

“Pardon?” Ellis asked, he needed time to think of an answer, it may be the first time he has ever thought before he spoke but he wanted to start. Nick was starting to grow impatient with him. 

“Why aren’t you with your family? You seem like the type of gu-.” Nick was interrupted by Ellis, who was incredibly frustrated.  
“They said there wasn’t enough room for me!” Ellis sputtered angrily. If there was a CTRL-Z in a conversation, Nick would slam his hand into it at the moment. 

“There was only room for two people, I let my ma’ an’ brother go. I told them I’d head to a different evac but then the helicopter left without- God she musta be worried sick right now.” Ellis spoke, he cut himself off. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He put his hand through his messy, curly hair 

“Shit, I’m sorry. That’s really harsh.” Nick spoke softly, Ellis was pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself sobbing hard in front of Nick. 

“No, no. It’s fine. Ya don’t havta apologize, you didn’t know.” Ellis returned with a soft tone that matched Nick’s tone. 

They reached a point where they had to stop because of the highway blockade. They both sat in the car waiting for the rain to pass. Ellis put his face in his hand and stared out the window, looking at the rain hitting the ground hard. Nick grabbed Ellis’s shoulder. Which was followed by a soft kiss. Ellis’s eyes met with Nick’s. 

“I’m still sorry, Ellis.” Nick spoke softly, a devious smile grew on Ellis’s face. 

“You owe me a lot of kisses then.” Ellis winked 

end.


End file.
